Never Strangers
by phia514
Summary: Austin and Ally live in new york and are your normal average people. What happens when they bump into each other? What happens when they both end up working together because of Trish?You have to read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Lately I've been just reading stories, but I think im ready to come back and start a new one. I hope you enjoy it. It should be a long one. Consider it my gift to all you Asully and New York fans. **

_3_

_Ally's pov (point of view)_

"Why is it bright out already" groaning I took my pillow and through it at the window "Ally talking to myself again wows." I look over at the clock as my eyes start to adjust to the light streaming in. 6:10 am on a Thursday. Perfect. Trish is already at work cause it was her turn to open.

Time for work, I think to myself as I get up and shuffle across the floor of Trish and I's New York apartment in my fuzzy purple slippers. I grad an outfit put it on and start to adjust my hair in a fashion were it doesn't totally look like im the bride of Frankenstein, yeah like that's even possible. As I start my coffee pot I sit down to eat an apple and turn on my TV to watch the new.

'Good morning New York, or the big apple as we like to call it, as most of you busy people can see it is raining outside and winds are pretty high at 30mph'

I flip it off because that's all I need to know. It's raining, my favorite weather, and yes im serious no sarcasm. Most girls hate it cause it ruins their perfect hair or makeup but as I know personally I didn't put that much thought into either of those things.

'Bing'

"One fresh hot cup of coffee to go, don't mind if I do" I grabbed my jacket and umbrella and locked the door. With the short walk down the hall I got to the elevator, which was all bronze, a nice touch in this hotel it fit with the cool green halls. I step in and hit lobby. On the way the door opens and Mrs. Nelly walks in.

"Good morning darling" she says to me "Good morning Mrs. Nelly" I smile back "have a nice day at work" she says as I skip of the elevator and out the door "thanks" I call over my shoulder. As I step out the door I just take a few seconds to take in the few: thousands of umbrella holding people pushing past each other, cabs honking, pretzel men trying to get customer, the rain falling hard from the dark gloomy clouds above. I whisper to myself

"Lets go get them ally"

As I take the brief walk to the car lot I try humming a tune but I can barely her myself thinking with the normal sounds of New York. "Hey Jose" "hey ally, your cars in E1 today" "thanks" I say as I walk past Jose, the valet guy in charge of the lot. I am aware I live in New york but I don't like taking cabs everyday and so I got my own car and I am happy I did. I jumped in the front seat and started up the car, as I backed out of the lot I hit the stereo

After the ten-minute drive to my job I parked the car in the conveniently located lot right by my work.

I jumped out and walked into the mall and into the music store. I smile as I walk past the sign that says best music store in New York, that's actually true though famous people come here all the time just to prove it. "Ally finally I was getting bored" "oh god Trish, ladies don't get bored" I say laughing at my best friend, Trish, sitting on the counter filing her nails, she doesn't even lift a finger here but her uncle owns the shop so she gets paid a little bit to act busy. Im not complaining its great having your best friend and your job and getting paid a lot to be around music. Since im close with the owners they are cool with me only coming Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Monday I go to college and take classes on fashion and music. And Friday, Saturday, and Sunday I just have off.

"Ally guess what"

"What"

"My uncle put us in charge of hiring a new employee, and im going to pick someone cute and our age" Trish squealed

I though about it for a bit, I have been single for a while and it would be awesome of the dating could come to me so I didn't have to go looking fir it.

"Your thinking about it aren't you" Trish asks raising her eyebrows

"No we should hire someone based on there skill Trish"

"Ugh don't be a rule enforcer" Trish jumped off the counter and went into the practice room which is basically a tiny break room and they decorated.

They day went by in a blur of me helping customers and cleaning, five minutes before the day was over I asked Trish if she wanted to go out to eat "Trish you want to eat tonight with me?" "Sure" she says walking in "but can we get to go?" "For sure, hamburgers, ill meet you at home at six?"

After getting home changing into some yoga pants and something just overly more comfortable I headed out to pick up food. As I was walking in the door I texted Trish making sure I knew what she wanted. As I walked in and was out of the rain I bumped into someone's chest really hard and tripped over my foot and almost dropped my phone. But in an effort to catch it I leaped forward onto this person. Once I had my phone firmly and safe in my hand and I started laughing and looked up "im soooo sorry" in that moment I stopped and started this person was very cute. I have always been good talking to guys but all the sudden I just was at a loss for words so I awkwardly stopped laughing. As he brushed off his jeans and combed a hand through his bleach blonde hair "its ok your laugh is super cute" and with that I just made it more awkward by blushing "Austin by the way" he said putting his hand out to help me onto my feet "Alison but every living person on this earth calls me ally"

Then a tall red head holding a big to go food bag yelled walking out the door "come on Austin we have to go now while the rain isn't as hard" "sorry again, bye Austin" I said smiling like he was an old buddy of mine "bye ally" he said after brushing his hand up my arm "see you around maybe?" he said while he jogged away behind the red head out in to the rain as he was jumping in a cab he turned around to smile at me one last time "hopefully again" I whispered under my breath and I walked up to the counter to get our food. On my walk home all I could think about was this blonde handsome mystery boy and the fact that I might never see him again. The thought of him saying my laugh was cute replayed in my head about a hundred times. When I got in the room I put the food out and Trish and I started eating. "So what has you all happy?" Trish asked, dang it is I still smiling and blushing "nothing" I think I said that too high pitch she will defiantly know something is up. "Yeah im not going for that spill it" "ibumpedintoasuperhotguyatthefoodplaceadnhecalledmylaughcute" "ok way slower" Trish said laughing "I bumped into a cute guy and he called my laugh cute and it just made me happy" "did you get his number!" Trish asked now excited that there is a boy involved "no he had to leave because his friend was getting in a cab." "Wow well that ended fast, describe him to me" "blonde, toned stomach I only know that cause I bumped into him, tall, perfect smile, super nice" "wow sounds perfect for you, ally ugh why didn't you get his number maybe we could have hired him for the store" Trish says winning " that would make my job way easier"

"Very funny Trish very funny" "we have to hire someone soon though"

As I picked up our plates "well I have class Monday" "oh dang it that means I have to pick them on my own!" "What Trish! I thought we had more time." "Nope sorry but you can train them Tuesday, don't worry I will actually Pick some ones good."

**So review to tell me what you think, any ideas, anything you would like to see, and thoughts feelings**

**thanks a lot**

**~S**


	2. Chapter 2

**this is a short one to just establish Austins pov**

**sorry but you will enjoy it**

**i love asully moments**

The next days went by in a very fast blur with more rain eating singing homework, thinking about Austin and I together. Yeah I've been thinking about him way too much. Finally it was Tuesday morning and my turn to go train the new worker. Trish told me last night she picked a super good one, but I will have to be the judge of that. As I pulled into the lot near the mall and then unlocked the doors. As I walk in the warm feeling of the store surrounds me, I set down my bag and started cleaning guitars until the new employee arrived.

Austin's pov (point of view)

I woke up and it was Tuesday the day I was to start my new job. I can't keep Thursday out of my mind though. After Dez, my crazy red head friend made me leave before I could get ally's number I was pissed at him. When we got in the cab I punched him five times, but then felt bad and gave him my pickles. Every day since then I have been going they're for dinner and ordering a soda to see if she would come in. Dez thinks im crazy, but I swear I had a connection to this girl a real one. On Monday I was walking by the mall and this frizzy hair girl named Trish I think offered me a job mumbling something about being cute. And it so happens that I needed one and love music. I thought things like this only happened in stories. Anyways I hoped off the subway and walked into the mall. Once I found the shop I realized the door was open so I walked in. I saw a girl bent over some instruments cleaning "hello, im here for the new job" ok ill be one second what's your name" she said starting to stand up and turn around "Austin" I said smiling "Austin moon"

_so what should happen next_

_asully super fast or a friendship first_

_will ally thank trish or be mad_


	3. Chapter 3

**review i need some inspiration a reason to write**

**haha anyways enjoy chapter three**

**austin and ally time kinda...**

Ally's Pov (point of view)

It couldn't be. I jumped around and started at him. It was he. Austin. The blonde boy. "Ally?" he said smiling "yeah! You work here now?" I asked No duh ally of course he works here now that was a stupid question. "Yeah your friend Trish I think it was hired me." "Yep that was Trish, I cant believe it, what's the chance of this happening" "lucky isn't it" he said winking I just blushed again but once I noticed that he noticed me blushing I tried to cover my cheeks he grabbed my wrists and pulled them down to my sides "don't I think its cute" he said I've met this guy for two times and he keeps complimenting me. Then he just looked and me and smiled and we both started laughing. "So ready to get to work" I asked, "ready for that and to get to know the famous ally better"

About an hour later it was ready for opening tiem and Austin knew this place better than me. I unlocked the doors and then turned around. "so what do you want to do now?" I asked usually while I wait for customers I read or play music but now I have a new compainoin to hang out with. "um I can teach you how to plat a harmonica through a trumpet?" "Oh my god is that even a question, yes a million times." A few attempted tries later "here let me help you" Austin said comng behind me and hold the heronic in a erfect position the he whispered "blow softly" I did so and It worked perfectly right when we were about to pull away trish burtsted in with a beaming voice "and you wanted me to hire someone based on there skill no ton there looks gosh ally looks like you hooked up already." I pulled away again blushing "it isn't what it looks like" Austin and I blurt out "yeah sure so how did you guys become so close already?" Trish asked wiggling her eyebrows "I met ally last week." He said smiling oh god Trish is going to find out this is the Austin. The one I have been obsessing over. "Oh yeah ally mentioned you" really Trish just had to say that now the person im going to work with thinks im a stalker. "Has she now?" Austin says raising his eyebrows again I just manage to blush "ok well ill let you two have some time together, did you see it was snowing by the way?" "Really?" I asked Trish knew I loved snow even more than the rain in New York "supposedly the biggest storm of the season! So you know what that means stores closed and im going to Cassidy's" Trish said grabbing her bag off the counter "don't stay too late ally." "What time will you be back home?" I asked Trish "considering the storm im staying over at her house, you ant to came?" Trish offered, I would usually say yes, but I still want to clean up the shop. "Nah, but give cases a hug for me" I said smiling and waving goodbye at Trish.

Austin piped up an di totally forgot he was here "so does this mean first day of work is done" he said smiling like that of a five year old "yes after we clean up a bit" After a good solid ten minutes cleaning the trumpets I decided it was time to leave before the snow got to thick. "You may no leave Austin." "Shit!" he screamed while checking his pockets "what did you lose your wallet I can give you money for a ride home." I offered

"Nah I left my apartment keys and my roommate is visiting his aunts till tomorrow night and I would just sleep in the lobby but its cold and the wind blows in and the guy at the front desk hates me." He just kept rambling on forgetting I was listen, he seemed so distressed and without thinking I let words slip out of my mouth "you can stay at my place" "really ally its no problem I cant do that to you" he said giving me a warm smile "no really Trish wont mind considering she wont be there and its snowing I cant let you be homeless, come on!" "Ugh you're the best you know that?" he said laughing

"Yeah I do"

After we hoped in my car Austin finally was warm enough to speak again "so you have a car and you live in new york for what reason" "I like to drive myself places" I said adjusting the heat in the car "makes senses I guess" After the short drive filled with more questions about each other we reached the garage near my house. "Ready to be freezing?" I asked while unbuckling my seat belt "no! How far is the walk?"

"Ten miles tops" I said laughing and opening the door

"Very funny Dawson"

As we speed walk raced to my apartment building we busted through the doors and Austin held the door open for me like a gentlemen and I mumbled a tank you "ally is this your new boyfriend, because he will have to be approved by me, one thing is you both look adorable together" the receptionist laughed

"No im just a homeless friend, Austin" he said sticking out his hand to shake his. "Wow nice manners for a homeless man" "thank you" Austin beamed you could tell he took pride in his manners.

**follow and u wont regret**

**also sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, in an attempt to get all my stuff done around my house i dont have time to proofread **

**love you guys**

**review**

**S**


End file.
